


Waltz of the Flowers

by FandomAmbassador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gay Robots, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, SO FLUFFY, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing, an incredible amount of fluff, dancer!genji, my gay robot sons dancing, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Zenyatta has never danced before. Genji decides to change that.In other words, my beautiful gay robot boys dancing and melting your heart with fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i know I'm supposed to be working on my other reaper76 fic   
> BUT DANCING+GENYATTA  
> i had to do it  
> i have no regrets  
> i advise reading this while listening to waltz of the flowers by tchaikovsky, it's a great song  
> enjoy my darlings

“Master, have you ever danced?” Genji asked, out of the blue. The two were sitting outside meditating, now that the weather had gotten warm enough for it. Both the omnic and cyborg could easily regulate their temperatures, but they had grown fond of the sun warming the metal on their bodies, and the beauty of the blossoming cherry trees. The omnic monk gave a thoughtful synthetic hum.

“I cannot say that I have had the chance to. I do enjoy watching dancing though. It is a beautiful art form.”

“Ah,” Genji said contemplatively. His faceplate had been removed, as it usually was when he was around Zenyatta, so he tilted his face towards the warmth of the sun, his amber eyes closed. A comfortable silence settled over the pair once again as they sat serenely on the grass, legs folded beneath them. But Genji could tell his master’s interest was piqued.

“Why do you ask me now, Genji?”

The cyborg cracked an eye open to peer at his master from the side. The omnic was just barely floating off the ground, his sash and loose-fitting pants brushing the tips of the grass. His silver and gold faceplates shone warmly in the golden rays of the morning sun.

“I just wondered. I used to enjoy dancing very much before…before my new body. I thought that you would seem the type to be very adept at it.” Genji mused.

“It is said that dancing is not so different from fighting. Both are very elegant and graceful. I can imagine that you were very good at it,” Zenyatta pointed out. “I would like to see you dance, if you would not mind me saying so.”

“I haven’t even tried in ages. I’m sure I’d be terrible.” Genji muttered, picking at the grass blades absently. Zenyatta just gave a thoughtful hum.

The topic was not brought up again, so the pair resumed meditation.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zenyatta was always a painstakingly meticulous cleaner. He found it to be soothing; cleaning the floors, the walls, the counters. Getting every nook and cranny shiny and spotless. This particular evening, he was cleaning the kitchen table after Genji’s supper. Omnics, of course, did not eat, but Genji had to and Zenyatta enjoyed cooking for him. Just as the omnic monk had started on the left side of the table, he heard a faint melodic sound drifting through the humble house. Zenyatta quickly identified it as the music from various types of instruments, picking out the sound flutes, trombones, and trumpets. Interested, the omnic decided to find where the music was coming from. He knew that Genji would sometimes listen to music, but not of this type. This was the kind of music that Zenyatta had a secret fondness for. Beautiful classical music filled the silence of the house and the omnic easily followed it into the room where he and Genji would sometimes practice sparring or even some meditation when it was too cold outside. Curious, Zenyatta opened the door to the room. Peeking in, he saw Genji on the floor, fiddling with a sound system that Zenyatta had seen in his room once. He remembered that it had been a gift from the spunky audio medic, Lúcio. The sound system was the source of the music. Genji appeared to be the one playing it, oddly enough.

“Genji?” Zenyatta said, alerting his student to his presence. The cyborg turned around, his scarred face alight with happiness. He rose, walking over to where his master stood in the doorway. He bowed, honey gold eyes never leaving Zenyatta’s faceplate. He extended a smooth metal hand.

“May I have this dance?” The cyborg was grinning, his face bright with hope and a bit of nervousness.

“I-oh my…ah, of course. Yes-“ The normally calm and collected omnic was flustered, his faceplate heating up a bit. He accepted the proffered hand, metal and silicone fingers intertwining with one another. Genji took the leading position, placing his other hand on Zenyatta’s smooth metal waist and curling his pinky finger around the deep crimson sash of his pants. Zenyatta in turn put his hand gently on Genji’s shoulder plates. The song inflected brightly, with deep undertones and soft highlights.

“Waltz of the Flowers. By Pyotr IIyich Tchaikovsky. It’s-“

“Your favorite. I know.” Genji grinned, obviously pleased. Zenyatta felt like his soul had touched the Iris. The pair started to move with the beat of the song. Zenyatta was not sure what he was supposed to do, but Genji guided him smoothly around the room, feet gliding with the grace of a ninja. The song started to pick up the pace, flutes singing passionately, and Genji lifted his arms to spin Zenyatta unexpectedly.

“Oh-!” The omnic breathed, feeling light-headed, although it was impossible. Genji laughed, the sound ringing lighter and more beautiful than any song could. They spun and spun around, delight lifting their souls high. Genji did not lose his footing once, seamlessly leading Zenyatta around the room. If Zenyatta stumbled, Genji simply caught him, pulling the omnic closer, and masked it with a spin. They danced together, losing themselves in the beauty of the melodic and the company of each other. Genji never stopped smiling, his laughs and little giggles adding to the music that was already playing. 

“I’m going to dip you.” Genji said, eyes shining, as the music frantically started to reach a crescendo. Zenyatta didn’t even have time to respond. Genji moved his hand to the omnic’s back, tugging them chest to chest, and promptly dipped his master at the crescendo, the music crashing and surging passionately and frenzied. Zenyatta had never felt anything like this before. The music rolled over them in intense waves, and Genji did not pull out of the dip. The two stayed like that, Zenyatta’s hand desperately holding on to the back of Genji’s head, his arm curled around the cyborg’s shoulder and neck, Genji’s nose almost touching Zenyatta’s faceplate, and his hand splayed out on Zenyatta’s lower back. Entwined and more whole than either had ever been, the music softening gently around them, they stayed in the dip formation. Genji’s eyes were intense on Zenyatta, like he could never stop looking. Zenyatta’s systems stuttered and whirred. Then Genji leaned in a fraction of an inch and softly pressed his lips to the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplates and Zenyatta _transcended_. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His sensors picked up on the velvety warmth and softness of Genji’s lips and the heat of his breath fogging his faceplate. Zenyatta sighed contentedly. This was peace. This was harmony. Genji pulled back from the kiss, but only by an inch or two. Zenyatta pressed his faceplate to Genji’s forehead, humming happily.

“I think I enjoy dancing very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all are following along with my r76 fic then ur probably wondering:  
> "how tf can they write so much angst and then write this disgusting amount of fluff?!?!"  
> yeah honestly im not sure either hahaha
> 
> ALSO ON A SIDE NOTE I WOULD SELL MY SOUL FOR GENYATTA JUST SAYING  
> yeah so thanks for reading!!!!  
> <3 -ambassador


End file.
